


Settling Dust

by ArchangelsTalons



Category: Titanfall (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Inspired by Art, Kidnapping, No Smut, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not Beta Read, Slow To Update, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelsTalons/pseuds/ArchangelsTalons
Summary: Cooper gets separated from BT and finds himself captured by an IMC cell. Too far away to call for help Cooper finds himself at the mercy of his captors.Bad luck.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Settling Dust

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in years but felt compelled to write this after seeing the art by the god that is [220i284](https://220i284.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr. The art that I am basing this fic on is [this](https://220i284.tumblr.com/post/636277687677255680/%E9%B9%B5%E7%8D%B2%E3%83%BC%E3%83%91%E3%83%BC) piece and [this](https://220i284.tumblr.com/post/636538891021795328/%E3%81%8A%E3%81%AF%E3%82%88%E3%81%86bt) piece.

He could hear noises coming through the heavy fog of his mind. He wasn’t sure where it was coming from, all around him if he could trust his mind, but he wasn’t sure if he could.

There are hands touching him, he thinks, moving his arms and fiddling with something on his chest. Something pulls at his wrists then, pinching them uncomfortably.

_Stuck_. His mind supplies to him, slower than it should’ve been.

It isn’t until he feels something loop under his arms and yank him up that maybe something wasn’t right. Adrenaline shoots right through him, tugging him from the confines of his unconscious mind and waking him up with blood rushing in his ears and a pain stabbing at the base of his skull.

He finds himself suspended between two soldiers, IMC by the colours of the armour. A third soldier is stood in front of him. Something was clutched in his hand, a red cable that hung loosely between the soldier and the fastening on his chest.

_A leash_.

If his heart wasn’t beating fast before it surely was now. He didn’t remember how he got himself into this situation, but he certainly knew that he had to get himself out of it as fast as possible.

Even seeking out his bond with BT delivered no results. The space in his brain that the Titan had allocated himself wasn’t empty, so he was sure BT was still alive. The dormancy of the bond concerned him though, how far apart were they if he couldn’t feel BT?

The soldiers at his side tug at his arms and he can both feel and see as his legs are dragged over the ground. His boots knock rocks and soil as he is hauled somewhere. Despite his fuzzy brain, he is sure that he can hear the hum of idle engines. A ship perhaps? He doesn’t dare move. His only hope is the element of surprise. Alerting the guards would ruin his best chance of escaping.

It isn’t long before he can see the ramp of the ship as he’s pulled into it. It has to be a large enough vessel if his journey inside was anything to gage it by. He has to have taken at least two right turns and another three left. Once through a set of blast doors the soldiers dump him to his knees. The jolt sends his teeth clacking and he’s sure it pulled something in his neck.

A doctor enters his view. A shrewd old man by the looks of it. He has to force himself to relax as the doctor kneels in front of him and gingerly lifts his helmet. His head is twisted left, then right. Whatever the doctor is looking at seems to satisfy him and his head is returned to its position against his chest plate.

“It will suffice.”

He took that as his queue to prepare his escape. The soldiers at his arms had him in a slack hold, ducking out from that would prove no difficulty. The one holding his leash could be bothersome, without a way of freeing his hands from their bindings it would be hard to release himself from the cord.

Movement caught his attention again as he was dragged closer to a large metal slab. A spiderweb of cables hanging around the head of the slab. The doctor was reaching for the cables and slotted them into his helmet one by one.

When a loud static drone came through his internal speakers and his HUD begins to flicker he figured it was time to go.

With a swift tug he forces the first soldier off balance, using the momentum to carry his helmet straight into the face of the other soldier. It was a gamble, not knowing if the soldiers were wearing helmets or not. But he was pleased to hear the crunch as his helmet no doubt connected with the nose of the soldier.

He shifts his weight and bounds back on the first soldier to send his knee straight into his gut. The hands at his side disappeared as the soldiers desperately grasped at their wounds.

“Contain him!” He hears the doctor yell.

The leash is yanked, tripping him over his own feet as he attempts to balance himself and sending him to the ground. Jack squirms immediately to get himself up again until a weight on his back sends him back down. Cooper hisses out an oath as the weight settles onto his bound arms and a firm hand pins his head down. He snarls as a second weight joins the first to pin down his legs.

“His temper will prove meddlesome,” The doctor says as his shoes enter Cooper’s vision, “sedate him.”

Terror floods his veins as he begins to struggle and thrash beneath the weight of the guards. He can barely hear the shouts of alarm above the blood rushing in his ears or the hands tightening their hold on his limbs.

His thrashing only worsens once he catches the glimpse of someone approaching. Even with his panic addled mind he knows this was it, game over.

The needle pierces into his neck, straight through his flight suit. The thick liquid burns as it enters his veins, and he can’t help but let out a hiss. Heat begins to spread from the puncture and he feels his muscles surrender to the sedative.

His vision begins to tunnel, his limbs twitching uncontrollably as his brain sends confused signals.

He can feel the weight shifting off his back and legs. Even through the haze that has settled on his mind he is sure that he can hear a breathy _fuck_ from one of the guards. There is fumbling at his wrists again and he is released from the binders. His arms flop to the ground with a heavy thud, dead weight like the rest of his body.

He blinks and jumps awake when he is lifted and deposited onto the metal table. His mind wanders, thinking of BT. Even as his thoughts slow Cooper thinks of the bond between him and BT, would it hurt for BT as much as it did with him when it broke? He blinks again, seeing the doctor above him, his hands fiddling with the cables connected to his helmet. He should struggle really, fight the sedative and escape. Meet up with BT… make it home.

But… he can’t. _think_.

And the darkness swallows him.


End file.
